


A Bun in the Oven on a Weekend Morning

by reptilian_urges



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Housewife Keith, Hunk loves Keith and Keith Loves Hunk :3, Hunk wants Keith to be a 50s housewife, M/M, Mpreg, not actually tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilian_urges/pseuds/reptilian_urges
Summary: Hunk and Keith live a sweet, married, and domestic life after the war. Hunk couldn't be happier, except he does want something he knows Keith can't give him. Well, at least he thought he couldn't give him.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Bun in the Oven on a Weekend Morning

To say the least, Hunk was exhausted. 

Don’t be mistaken, he was so grateful for the Garrison’s offers of full time, well paying jobs they gave all the paladins after the war ended. Also, it didn’t hurt that Hunk quickly made his way up the chain of command in the engineering department, becoming head of the department just a year after he got a job as a mechanical engineer from the Garrison. Hunk grinned happily at the road as he drove back home through the orange desert, his mind bringing back memories of the past three years. Of Hunk gaining the department head promotion, of the courtship of his teammate and current husband, Keith Kogane, the day they bought a house together, the day he proposed.

The former yellow paladin passed the first house in his neighbourhood, an entrance welcoming Hunk home after working and being tired for so long. He was so happy he was finally able to settle down, especially after being thrust into an entire war. Besides his friendship with the very extroverted Lance McClain, Hunk would say he was very much a homebody, wanting to cook and spend time with his loved ones in the comfort of his own home. He loved to wake up on weekends and prepare bread dough for the week, spread out his blueprints from work and get lost in the formulas and soft sounds from the birds outside. Of course, this daydream now included his husband, who would probably be on a run or training with Shiro or cuddling with Kosmo on the couch watching TV (that was a hobby Keith only allowed Hunk to see, much to the engineer’s delight). 

The memory of Keith in one of Hunk’s Garrison sweaters with Kosmo, looking so docile and cute in contrast to his usually rough exterior made Hunk’s heart flutter as hard as when Keith first said yes to a date with him. However, his mind then led him to a more complex fantasy of Hunk’s, one he hadn’t told anybody, not even Keith. The man groaned and shook his head with a laugh, pulling up to the driveway of their cottage. If he had his way, Keith would never find out. 

If he had to describe it, Hunk’s fantasy involved all the aforementioned tokens of a peaceful existence, with the addition of his lovely husband. However, he imagined his husband in a pink apron, usually with a wooden spoon in his hand, barefoot, and heavily pregnant with Hunk’s children, kissing his cheek and asking Hunk what he would like for breakfast. Of Keith cleaning the house, nursing their children with formula as his belly was round with another child. How Hunk would praise and kiss the swollen belly all night if he could, just to hear Keith giggle if nothing else. 

The big man knew this was a weird fantasy to have, to have your husband, who had no way to conceive or even want to, be heavily pregnant wandering around their house like some 50’s housewife. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, Hunk couldn’t pull his desires away from it. Seeing Keith with his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail, two hair clips keeping his bangs to one side, and a kid in one arm and spoon in the other made Hunk’s heart glow like gold.

The picture was such a domestic and sweet sight that Hunk spent many nights, while drifting off to sleep under moonlight, imagining how many kids Keith would want, if they would have twins or even triplets. How Keith would look with a large round belly, complaining about back pain and wanting strange flavors of ice cream. How Lance would high five Hunk before getting punted on the head from an annoyed Keith, and how Krolia and Shiro would shake his hand tell them what excellent parents they will be. On those nights, the thoughts made Hunk smile like a goofy idiot and snuggle into Keith’s back even more.

The man parked and exited the car, shaking his head again with a grin. He knew they were just ridiculous fantasies, but a man can dream, can’t he?   
As Hunk opened the door and walked into his home, he heard the strange sound of bubbling water and the sharp slice of a knife. He also smelled something delicious, like home cooking. Then, he heard a sharp “no!” that sounded like Keith and the dropping of said knife. Confused and slightly panicked, the engineer made his way farther into the house, slipping off his coat and goggles as he entered the kitchen to see a surprising yet delightful sight. Keith’s back was turned to Hunk, only in his underwear and a big yellow sweater, until he hastitly looked back at Hunk with a quick grin and a “oh you’re h-home!”

Hunk smiled perplexed, about to ask if Keith was alright until his husband turned around, showing what Hunk assumed he wanted to hide: a large, protruding stomach under the sweater. Keith rested his hands on his hips and laughed nervously. Hunk blushed at the sight and his brain lucky supplied the image of a knocked up Keith cooking. Great, just what Hunk needed in order to forget about the dream. When Hunk started to ask why Keith had such a large stomach, Keith’s said large stomach bulged and--paws?-- started to make indents in the sweater.

Keith swore and tried to wrestle with his stomach, making Hunk giggle a little until a furry, tiny animal fell out of the bottom of his husband’s sweater, hitting the floor and scampering off with a happy bark. Hunk just turned to watch the puppy run into the living room, a realizing and shit-eating grin plaster on his face, before he locked eyes with Keith again, who showed only disappointment. 

“Please don’t be mad,” The raven haired man said cautiously. “But I found him on the street and he seemed so lost and scared, I-” he was cut off by an enveloping hug from his bigger husband, who wrapped his arms around Keith and ran his hands through his hair. Hunk just giggled even more and pressed light kisses to the top of Keith’s head, nuzzling into the kissed areas until Keith retreated and held Hunk’s large hands in his own. 

“What’s so funny?” Keith asked with his own puzzled look on his face. Hunk just grinned as he said. “Nothing kitten, I just love you.”   
Keith blushed and swatted at Hunk’s shoulder before they hugged and kissed, an official welcoming home, before he shooed Hunk from the kitchen with a promise of a not terrible chicken masala. Hunk laughed to himself, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
